machineries_of_empirefandomcom-20200213-history
Swanknot swarm
The Swanknot swarm is a Kel warmoth swarm in the hexarchate. It appears in Raven Stratagem. Overview The Swanknot swarm was scrambled by General Kel Khiruev after the assassination of General Kel Chrenka by the Hafn. It was hijacked by General Shuos Jedao eighteen days after the assassination.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 1 After Jedao's takeover, the swarm bannered both Khiruev's emblem, the Swanknot, and Jedao's, the infamous Deuce of Gears. Originally, the swarm was comprised of one cindermoth, the Hierarchy of Feasts; 119 bannermoths; and 48 scoutmoths.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 1 By the second engagement with the Hafn near Minang Tower, it was down to 105 warmoths.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 21 Tactical Groups Tactical One Led by Khiruev's command moth, Hierarchy of Feasts, with Commander Kel Janaia Tactical Two Led by bannermoth Stormlash Glory, Commander Kel Gherion Several Tactical Two moths, including Pillar of Breaking Skulls and Storm Chasm, were burned up by Gherion's use of formation Kiora's Stab during the second Hafn encounter. Shortly afterward, Gherion volunteered to spike the Hafn jump, a suicide run which destroyed him and his tactical group.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 21 Tactical Three Led by Commander Kel Nazhan. A total of fourteen bannermoths from Tactical Three and Five were infected by the traitor's lance.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 21 Six Tactical Three bannermoths, including Scratching Shadows, Beyond the Ocean, Two Books Bound Together, and Snakeskin Drum, were lost to a Hafn corrosion gradient.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 6 Tactical Four Led by Commander Kel Gehmet The entirety of Tactical four was hit by a Hafn attack which funneled power from phantom terrain; a number of its moths died.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 6 During the second Hafn encounter, the following moths were lost which may have been part of Tactical Four: Dragonfly Thunder, Three Gears Spinning, Song of Blackened Stones, Stag's Blood. Tactical Five Led by bannermoth Singe the Hour, Commander Kel Kavinte A total of fourteen bannermoths from Tactical Three and Five were infected by the traitor's lanceRaven Stratagem, Chapter 21, including bannermoth Tempest Countdown. Tactical Six Led by Commander Kel Daharit. Tactical Seven Scoutmoths * Scoutmoth 7, first to scan formants of the Hafn outridersRaven Stratagem, Chapter 2 * Scoutmoth 19, which reported possible scan ghosts as Jedao first entered the command centerRaven Stratagem, Chapter 1 Moth Kel * On the Cindermoth Hierarchy of Feasts: Colonel Kel Stsan (Chief of Staff), Captain-engineer Kel Miugo, Liutenant Colonel Kel Najjad (Logistics), Major Kel Lyu (acting head, Intelligence), succeeded by Major Kel Arvikoi, Kel Meriki (Operations), succeeded by Major Kel Berimay, Lieutenant Colonel Kel Riozu (Strategy), Colonel Kel Muris; Corporal Kel Merez; Kel Osara Seconded Personnel Seconded personnel included Major-analyst Shuos IgradnaRaven Stratagem, Chapter 14 and a Rahal alt who, as ranking Doctrine officer, witnessed Jedao's takeover. The Hierarchy of Feasts had eighty-two Nirai by itself; there were more in the rest of the swarm, along with various Shuos and the odd Rahal and Vidona.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 1 Immediately after the takeover, all seconded personnel were offloaded in transports because they could not be controlled with formation instinct.Raven Stratagem, Chapter 1 The prep was shoddyRaven Stratagem, Chapter and Brezan never found out what happened to the Doctrine officer.Raven Stratagem, Chapter Servitors The swarm's moths had servitors, including a scuffed lizardform. Jedao brought a deltaform and a birdform along from the Unspoken Law. References Category:Swarms Category:Kel Category:Moths Category:Hexarchate